gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Journal 1
Journal #1 is a cryptic journal currently owned by Ford Pines and formerly owned by Stan Pines. It is the first in a series of books, including Journal 2 (formerly owned by Gideon Gleeful, later by Stan Pines) and Journal 3 (owned by Dipper Pines). There is not much known about the contents of the journal. History Over thirty years before Dipper and Mabel Pines' arrival in Gravity Falls, Ford documented unknown information on the strange and paranormal activities of Gravity Falls. Out of paranoia he was being watched, Ford hid his three books in various areas of the town, hoping to keep their knowledge separate to prevent the opening of the Universe portal. Some time later, Journal 1 found its way to the possession of Stan Pines, thus beginning his quest to reunite all three. The journal first makes an appearance in "Gideon Rises," in which Stan reveals himself to be its owner, and uses the other journals to activate the Universe Portal beneath the Mystery Shack. In "Scary-oke," the book makes a reappearance as Stan continues his plans, plotting to keep his project and journals hidden from the twins. In "Not What He Seems", when Dipper, Mabel, and Soos go to Stan's basement, they discover that Stan has both Journal 1 ''and Journal 2''. Contents Floating Cliffs Both the left and the right page have sketches of the floating cliffs. On the right page, Ford added a measurement of the distance between the floating cliff and the "base" of the earth it is on. Below said drawing, it reads "Not naturally ocurring?" Left Page: Right Page: . ? . NOT NATURALLY OCURRING?}} Note: it is actually spelled as "ocurring" in the text. So far, this is the only spelling or grammar error in any of the journals. This page is seen again in A tale of two Stans with the correct spelling. Magic Hair Only for the Pure of Heart Drawn on the page is a sketch of a girl (possibly princess) with her eyes closed and mouth open (possibly implying singing). She is wearing a dress with a heart shape in its center. Manual Override Fail Safe This page includes a diagram, showing the fail safe mechanism for shutting down the portal. Portal Page }} ’ . , . }} When placed together with the other two journals, it completes a warning written in invisible ink (the bold is the contents of Journal 1) got to the site to decrypt all the codes:☀http://themysteryofgravityfalls.com Unicorn The page is mostly taken up by a sketch of a unicorn, with its mane being braided by a beautiful woman. Unknown Page On the left page, there is a picture of an unknown bat-like creature taped to the page, with the word "unknown" written above the picture. There are 15 symbols, only 11 of which are known alchemic symbols. Alchemic symbols: composition, pulverize, digestion, fusion, purification, dry, reverberation, pulverize, purification, coagulation, distillation On the right page, there is a drawing of Bill Cipher. There is also "Code Decoder #8". The page is very similar to the one that is seen in the theme song (except with the alchemy symbols on the left page appearing alongside the right page for the theme song). There is one unknown symbol, alongside a known alchemical symbol. Alchemic symbols: preparation Warning Page The alchemic symbols visible in the upper right corner of the right page are air, water, and copper. A map is shown with several locations highlighted in blue circles of varying sizes. Final Page As seen in A Tale of Two Stans, the final page of Journal 1 states that it is continued by Journal 2. However, since Gideon, who had presumably studied Journal 2 extensively, didn't know there were in fact three journals, it can be assumed it does not contain a similar message. Appearance Journal 1's cover is burgundy and has various rips and tears, most noticeably a large piece missing in the upper right hand corner. It has two gold binder lines on its spine, and its three remaining corner-covers are gold as well. In the center of the cover is a gold hand with six fingers, with the number 1'' written in black in the middle. Its pages are seemingly worn and hold various page markers, similar to journals ''2 and 3. It also appears to be the thickest of all three journals. Sightings Category:Books Category:Supernatural objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects